The Grey Rose
by Willow Frosty
Summary: When Haruhi's very close friend joins the Highschool dressed as a guy, How will everything play out? Will it be another story close to Haruhi's? Or will she make her own tale?
1. Chapter 1: Aki

**So yeah... another story... Ouran this time though x)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aki

"Aki. As a member of the Kita clan, you must join Ouran High School and leave your old school. I will be leaving to America soon. So DON'T make a fool of me." I smile kindly at my fathers back. "Yes sir." The man whipped around, his eyes holding hatred for me. "You dumb creature! hurry up and go change! The Limo will be waiting outside."

"Of course sir!" i bowed deeply before i left the room, heading for my bedroom. I picked up my cell phone that laid on my bedside table and dialed a friend. "Hello, this is Haruhi." i smiled. "Hey, its Aki..." a soft gasp was heard and a soft 'aki?!' from the background. Haruhi gave a big sigh. "Yes... its Aki..." a squeak was heard. I laughed, realizing it was her dad.

"Anyway, so Why are you calling Aki?" i smile to myself. "See, I was kind of wondering if we could walk to school together..." There was a long pause. "Sure, thats okay." I grin to my self. "I'll meet you at your house then!" i hung up the phone and dropped it on my bed as i got dressed in the boy school uniform. I picked the phone back up and slipped it into my pocket. I also grabbed a white hoodie and slipped it on and pulled the Hoodie up so all you could see was my mouth.

I grabbed my school bag and left the house, making my way towards Haruhi's apartment.

When i reached it, i saw Haruhi standing outside reading a book. I ran up to her and glomped her. She didn't push away as i hugged her. I soon let go and looked at Haruhi. "You look surprisingly good. When you emailed me last year about having to dress as a guy..." Haruhi just huffed as she started to head towards the school.

As we walked, Haruhi kept glancing at me, and finally she stopped walking in front of the school gates and turned to me. "Aki, why are you wearing that Hoodie?" I smile. "I decided to feel comfortable today instead of dressing up. You know how my dad gets, but hes not here anymore so... i decided this would be nice." Haruhi gave me a knowing look. "And?" i scoff. "Why do you think i'm hiding something?" Haruhi quirked an eyebrow making me sigh.

"Everytime i dress up as a guy the girls fall for me and then ask me out. Since i'm a girl, i know how much courage it takes them to ask me out, but i can't say yes and i have to turn them down. Even if i did say yes, What if they found out I was a girl? They would hate me and feel disgusted themselves... So if i hide my appearance then they won't fall for me and there hearts will be intact..." i give myself a questioning look before i laugh out loud. "You know, after i said that out loud, i feel like i'm bragging! But i'm not, you know, right Haruhi?" Haruhi gave a knowing nod as she continued to walk inside, i fell into line behind her, following and listening as she explained everything about the school.

As we walked around i could feel looks on Me, but most looks were on Haruhi, the glares upon myself. But i shrugged them off as Haruhi led me to my classroom. "You'll be in my class for the time being." i nodded my head as we entered the class. Haruhi sat down as the teacher looked at me. "Are you Aki?" i smile and nod my head.

"Why don't you greet the class?" i grin again as i turn to the class and bow slightly. "Well, My names Aki Kita... nice to meet everyone." The teacher then directed me to the seat behind Haruhi. As i sat and the teacher started to teach, i tapped Haruhi's shoulder. She glanced back. In a hushed voice, i said, "I get to sit close to you~!" She nodded her head and smiled a small smile before she turned back to listen to the teachers mumbling about math.

As the teacher continued on and on, i noticed the two boys on each side of Haruhi looking back at me and glaring slightly. I didn't move to glare back or smile, i just watched. They were both Twins with reddish hair and bright yellow eyes. Soon i was bored about how they stared and i went back to the barley audio speech. Thats when an idea popped into my head.

I'll ask Haruhi to come over to eat Ootaro and Candy Apples, her favorite food. THen we can study later or she could sleep over! I went to the speech again, giddy for the afternoon

The first day had soon ended after that and i was walking out of the classroom to follow Haruhi. As i did, i saw the two Twins from the corner of my eye following us.

I grabbed onto the fabric of Haruhi's sleeve as we walked. "Hey Haruhi, are you going home now?" She shook her head. "I have club activities." i frown slightly as i continue to follow Haruhi up stairs. "How long will that take?" She glanced at me before continueing to look forward. "Till 6:00." i frown. "What Club?" She sighs then. "The Host Club." MY frown deepens. "Why are you THERE?" She sighs again, her expression turning mad. "Because i broke something there and now i have to work it off." i nod my head, my frown not leaving. "Can i come with you until you leave?" That's when Haruhi stops in her tracks and turns to me fully. "Why do you want to follow me." My hand was then batted away from her jacket. "Well, I was going to invite you over to my house for Ootaro and Candy Apples, but you have to do the Club... so i thought i would just stay with you til then..."

Haruhi's attention was caught when i mentioned her favorite foods. "I wouldn't get in the way! I could work as a... server... until we leave!" Haruhi stared at me for a while before she sighed. "I guess we could ask..." i grinned as we started to walk again.

Haruhi opened the doors to Music room #3 where she was glomped by a tall blond haired boy. She immediately shoved him off of her. "Haruhi!" i watched as he acted like a little puppy around her. "Tamaki, this is Aki." Haruhi gestured to me, making me the center of Attention."Who is He?" i blinked and moved so that i was just to the side of Haruhi. "Hes my friend. Anyway, is it okay if he serves just for today? I have to go to his house today and it would be easier if he was here when i left."

Tamaki flipped at the mention of Haruhi going to my house, but a tall boy with glasses stared at for a long time before he smiled and nodded. "All you'll have to do is serve tea to the girls." i grinned and nodded. "Sounds easy enough." As Haruhi started to walk off, i latched onto her arm as she headed for a couch.

Tamaki ran in front of us, blocking our path. He then pointed at the grip i had on her arm. "Why are you letting HIM touch you Haruhi?!" Haruhi only rolled her eyes as she walked around him. "Because hes not annoying about it." i smile at Tamaki's reaction. As Haruhi moved to sit on the couch, i had to let go. I stared down at him. "Don't you think its hot Aki?" i turned around to see the Twins leaning on each other's shoulders. "Shouldn't you take off the Hoodie?" As one of them moved to take it off, i jumped to the side out of their reach.

They glared for a second before they moved again to grab it. I jumped out of the way... again. They growled and lunged. I jump into the air and did a flip over them, landing in a crouched position. I turned again and stood up and smiled kindly at them.

"Sorry, but i'm a little cold." i turned and sat on the couch, leaning on Haruhi.

"Why not just take off the Hoodie Aki? No girls are in here but me, and you know me." i glanced at Haruhi. Before i could answer, Tamaki And the Twins had surrounded me. "YOU KNOW?!" i blink. "That Haruhi's a girl? Of course. I've known for awhile..." They only sweat dropped as the doors burst open. The Host scrambled to go over and greet the ladies.

I stood up then and picked up a tray of tea and moved out of the way of the horde of yellow.

As they sat, i would move over and ask them if they wanted tea. Usually, they would just ask who i was and i would answer and then give them their tea.

Other times, the girl would be snotty and ask if i was a commoner. I, of course, asked what they had against the people who actually worked and earned their stay on the planet unlike the snotty girls themselves. But then i was pulled away by Haruhi everytime saying that i didn't need to stick up for her.

As i moved to Honey and Mori's (i learned there name quite quickly because of the girls screaming) table and turned to a girl who had just stood up. She was about a foot shorter than me... which means she was Haruhi's height. "Would you like some tea?" The girl looked up and then gasped while her face exploded red. i set the tray down and peered into the girls eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She started to fall, i flipped out and caught her. "H-hey? Are you okay? Did i do something? are you sick? what's wrong? do you need help? a doctor? did you hurt your self? and old injury?" Worry flooded through me as my older sister instincts kicked in as i was soon the center of attention.

The girl soon regain control of her body and she stood up straight. "You don't have to worry, i was just... surprised..." i gave her a questioning look as everyone became quiet. "Well, i was surprised by your face." i gasped and pulled the Hoodie down further. "Y-you could see!?" She Nodded. I backed up as the Host members started to gather.

"W-well..." the girl came closer. "Why are you serving tea if you look like that?" i backed up more, holding the hoodie down. "H-haurhi, can we leave now?" Haruhi glanced at the time. "I can't leave yet." i turned to her in complete horror. "What's wrong with your face?" i whip around to see Tamaki nearing. "N-nothing!" i back up towards the door. "H-haurhi,, will you come after this club?" she nodded her head. "Then i'll be leaving!" i bolted to the door. As i reached out for the knob I was stopped. I whipped around to see Mori holding my wrist. "L-let go!" I tried to pull away, but his grip was iron.

Honey leaned over Mori's shoulder. "Why are you leaving Aki-chan?" I pulled more. "Because Of reasons!" HOney didn't like the answer and tried to stand up on Mori's shoulder.

i watched as his footing slipped and was flung into the air. Mori wasn't paying attention and didn't notice.

My strength built up and i ripped my wrist out of Mori's grip, hearing a pop. But it didn't stop me, i dove for Honey.

As i felt his body in my arms I wrapped them around him, i turned in the air so that i was on my back when i landed.

THe floor came and i hit it, but i didn't stop moving, i continued to slide and bashed my shoulder into the corner on a post.

I slowly sat up, wincing as my shoulder moved. I sat up fully and looked at Honey.

"Hey, you okay?" Other than a small cut on his cheek he looked fine. I wiped the small bit of blood away and reached into my pockets pouch and pulled out a small bunny cover band aid. i unwrapped it and stuck it over his cut. I then leaned over and kissed the top of it. "Does it hurt anymore?" he shook his head slowly. "Thats good, right?" i grinned at the boy as he continued to stare.

"Hey, you okay, you didn't hit your head, did you!?" i brought my hand up and started to run my fingers thru his gold locks, trying to feel a bump. "Aki-chan's so beautiful." i gave him a questioning look. i moved my hand up to touch my head and felt... my hair.

I freeze, realizing that it must have slipped off when i caught Honey. "UH.. well... Thanks HOney... but are you sure you're okay? Do we need to go to the doctor?" i cradled his cheek as i peered into his eyes. As i did, tears started to fall. "EH? Honey?! Are you hurt still?!" He shook his head and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me. "You got hurt because of me Aki-chan!" i chuckled slightly. "Its fine. As long as you're okay Honey." THe kid continued to cry as i patted his head.

I stood up and held Honey. My shoulder winced in pain and my wrist screamed in protest as i tried to move them again. I turned to look at everyone and smiled sheepishly.

They all stared in shock, and finally, Tamaki cleared his throat. "The Host Club is closed for today! Please make your way out~!" The usual yelling in protest didn't sound out. The ladies left without saying a word.

The door closed behind the girls soon closed and all of the Host's turned to me. "Why did you hide behind that hoodie?" i gulp. "Oh, uh, no reason." i grin sheepishly. As everyone eyed me suspiciously -some showing no emotion- Haruhi ran over to me and landed on her knees. "Are you okay Aki!?" i blinked at Haruhi, a smile forming at her worried look. She always acted this way towards me, like we were really sisters.

"I'm fine Haruhi i just-" Haruhi placed her hand on my shoulder and i whimpered. "You are NOT fine! Come on, we're leaving and going to the doctor." i tried to calm her down, but when Haruhi sets her mind on something, she is surprising stubborn. "Wait Aki-chan! Let me drive you!" i turned to see a teary eyed Honey in a sad looking Mori's arms. "It was my fault you got hurt and all." i grinned, brushing the matter off. Whenever i became friends with anyone, which was almost never since i like to hide so my gender isn't found, i became very protective, but also when the person looks weak, i act like a older sister.

I placed my hand on Honey and smiled my biggest smile. "Don't worry about me Honey. As long as you're okay and you're not hurt, then it doesn't matter if i get a scratch or two."

"Scratches?! You have a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist!"

Honey only cried more, making me sigh and give Haruhi a look. I pat his head. "Honey." he looked up, still sniffing. I gave him a sincere smile, making him looked surprised. "I love you." Everything became silent, and then Honey's face burst red as he squeezed his bunny so hard that it looked like the head would pop off. I chuckled softly before i turned back to Haruhi. "See? I told you, saying 'I love you' too anyone can cure their worries! Its like a magic spell!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and started to walk to the exit, me trailing behind. Haruhi exits and holds the door open for me.

I turn around and face everyone and smile. "If its not too much… can i come with Haruhi next time? If its not a bother of course." Tamaki ran up to me, his eyes showing he wanted to hug me, but he held back. "My wonderful child! Of course you may return!" he started to twirl around about how cute i was, but not as cute as 'his' Haruhi of course. I Ignored the last comment, realizing i couldn't hug Haruhi at the moment and tell Tamaki she was mine.

I left with Haruhi towards her house. Haruhi was even kind enough to carry both of our bags and let me stay with her and her father because she didn't want me walking a long distance. of course when i walked into the house, Haruhi had to jump in front of me so her dad wouldn't hurt my arm.

After her dad checking it over, he said that i just bruised it badly and the wrist was strained.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hmmm?**


	2. Chapter 2: Are you Okay?

**Woo! another chap up! Thanks Dino for another wonderful chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Are you Okay?

_"Do you have a wish Haruhi?" i smiled at the 10 year old girl as we sat down in front of a lake during the night, right in front of my house. "Yeah… i want to become a lawyer like my mother." i smiled at her. "What about you Aki?" i grin. "I want to be loved." Haruhi gave a sad look. "I just know, if i become a guy like one of the maids suggested, then father will love me again! i just know it! I'm sure he will love me if i act like Kaito!" Haruhi patted my shoulder. "Kaito again?" i smile sadly, remembering my older brother. "I promised… i promised his Grave that i would fulfil his role, that i would become him and be loved by father again… i'm sure father will see… I'm sure…" What else was i supposed to do? Kaito was who my father loved the most and he was unfairly taken from this world. Kaito deserved to still live on, and Kaito said i deserved to be loved, so why not put both ideas together? "Aki, Your dad should love you for you, not because you look like Kaito." i frown. "But… what if dad doesn't love me at all? I just want him to hug me and say goodmorning and goodnight, even if he isn't talking to me." Haruhi sighed, not really understanding._

_"You don't understand Haruhi… You have a father who shows you he loves you everyday, that he cares, even if it might be too much, you KNOW he loves you. My dad beats me, and says i'm horrible, and won't even look me in the eye… you just… don't understand how… how forgotten i feel…"_

I jerked out of the dream and back to the real world. The room was pitch black and i was covered in a cold sweat. i immediately jump out of the covers and run to the bathroom, flicking the light on and staring at myself. My blonde hair that had white streaks was sticking to my face, i was looking pale and sick, brown bags under my bright green eyes. I turned on the water and splashed it onto my face, trying to wash off the worries.

"Aki…?" i whip around to see a sleepy looking Haruhi. "What are you… doing up? Its like… 6 in the- ah! we have to get ready!" i chuckled at Haruhi, realizing that she must not have set her alarm because of her being so preoccupied with me. i wash my face and brush my hair and teeth before i leave the bathroom.

I got dressed in the regular attire and didn't even try to hide in my hoodie, the girls had already seen my yesterday day, why even try?

"Aki?" i glance over my shoulder at the already finished Haruhi. "Are you okay?" i grin, hiding the fact i felt uneasy, as if i was about to throw up. "I'm fine. Lets go, 'k?" She smiled and nodded her head as we both left.

I went to my classes and ignored everything. I would smile at the girls who looked at me, i did my work. But i never talked once. My body was constantly trembling, like it does during thunderstorms. Yes, me and Haruhi share that fear, we both had to deal with it all alone except, while she was inside, i was forced to be outside. My father thought if i was out there with it, i would get over it… he was so wrong, because of what he did, my fear may even be 10x more than Haruhi.

Anyway, once all our classes ended i silently followed haruhi to the 3rd music room. I didn't hang on her, i stayed a good foot away actually.

When i get scared, or i'm flustered, i don't like being touched at all.

"Aki, are you sure you're okay? You haven't eaten anything, you haven't talked, you haven't been acting like the older sister AT ALL. which is weird, you're always being the older one. But…" My moods weren't always the best. My little brother used to say that when i was scared or flustered, my tried personality came out. Yes, he said this to make me mad, he doesn't really… talk to me anymore…

"I'm fine, don't worry Haruhi." I gave a sheepish smile as we entered the room. "HARUHI~~!" Tamaki enveloped Haruhi in a giant hug. I only watched this time as i heard a faint click come from the direction of Kyouya.

Wasn't Haruhi the lucky one? Getting hugs everyday and-

Look… there i go again…

"Well, i'll go get the tea started." and i walked away. i prepared the tea that i was probably going to serve, and waited for a girls hand to raise so i could walk over and serve her. But this didn't happen today, today, i didn't do anything because no one wanted tea apparently.

All the girls finally left, and i was left to sit on the other side of the couch, away from Haruhi. "Hey… is it your first time here?" i glance towards the doors, seeing Tamaki and a few others confront a girl standing in the doorway. I brushed it off.

Or well, i did until a slap rang out. I jerked at the familiar sound and shot my eyes to the doors. The random girl… had just slapped Tamaki down and started to yell at him about how he was a fake. I shot up from my seat as my hand balled into fists. I moved to go talk to the girl in a not so nice manner, but Haruhi and pulled me back. "i knew it! you're not fine! what scared you so badly!?"

I huffily sit back on the couch, crossing my arms.

"I'm fine." She only rolled her eyes.

"Everyone who knows you knows that whenever you're scared, your personality changes drastically." Haruhi glanced up at someone who began talking to her. i turned them out and didn't even bother to see who the person was, or even to say bye to Haruhi.

My thoughts had already wandered back to my dream.

I don't know for how long, but for a very long time, even now, i was jealous of Haruhi. She had a loving father who gave her all of his love, friends who loved her as well, confessions every other week, and now, she had a club who acts as her second family. She had so many people who loved her, and she brushed it off like nothing! Of course, i never showed my jealousy, i wasn't going to do anything bad to her. i locked it away, it only opened when had a nightmare… a nightmare like i had last night…

My chin was suddenly tipped up and as my lips parted in a small gasp, a cookie was placed in them.

There stood an annoyed looking Haruhi. "If you're going to be so pouty, at least have a cookie." my hand went up and held the cookie as i began to eat it.

When i finished, i stood up and smiled. "Thanks Haruhi~!" and there you go, the jealousy had been locked back up because of Haruhi's kindness.

"You have some crumbs on your face Haruhi!" i glance over to see the twins take advantage of Haruhi's innocence. The twins then glanced over at me at me, and i heard a two clicks come from them. "Aki! you have some crumbs on your face too." they both made their way over to me and began brushing them away, nothing as bad as licking Haruhi. i smiled at them. "Thanks you guys." they only smiled and nodded in reply.

"AH~~!" A body presses into my leg. i look down to see a crying Honey.

i pick him up and hug in to my chest. "Honey!? What happened? Lose your bunny? no cake? stubbed you toe? lost a show?" Honey shook his head in a frantic manner. he raised his head up and showed a pink and swollen cheek. "Sh-she! Renge pinched me!" i kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter as my eyes found the girl from earlier glaring at us.

I growled as i turned to Mori, placing Honey in his arms. "I'll be right back." my fists balled again as i began walking over to the girl.

She glanced up at me and gave a questioning look. "Another one…? Thats makes too many… what is your roll?" my roll up my sleeves and crack my knuckles.

"Me? I'm the… bodyguard per say. And you hurting Tamaki, and then Haruhi, that was a bi-"

"Language Aki!" i roll my eyes.

"Dumb move!" i move to grab her, to at least slap her and drag her out.

I was protective. Someone hurting ANYONE that i protected was going to get a as- butt beating!

but, i was being held back by Mori and Honey. Mori grabbed me around the waist while Honey holding my neck.

I tried to twist out of the grip, to attack the female, but what can i say? Mori and Honey was too much. I finally was sat back on the couch as i crossed my arms. "that A-Hole should have water dumped on her… stupid girl. What right does she have to hurt you guys? shes some random chick!" i continued to grumble to myself as the scenes played out.

"I mean… why do we even have to film this movie?" Haruhi only sighed. "Your lucky Haruhi~! you get to stay in your regular school closes… i mean, look at me!" i gestured to my butlers attire. " 'A Butler who was kind and sweet, but in the inside, he truly means harm to everyone.' What does that even mean!? I'm not some demon butler (yes, this is a reference to Sebastian from Black Butler)!" Haruhi only shrugged as she was pulled away by Renge. They were going to the back of the school, making me worry.

"Hey, uh… i'm going to check up on them… okay?" Tamaki follows as well as we run over.

Three boys were standing over a kneeling, and looking in pain Haruhi. Before Tamaki could move. i growled and charged.

I grabbed the closet boy and held him by his collar as Tamaki ran over to Haruhi. "WHO HIT HER!?" the guy began to shake. I hit him gainst the wall that was behind him. "I swear, if Haruhi is hurt…" It came out in a low, and threatening growl. The boy whimpered and ripped out of my hold. He and his friends ran off.

"C-camara! did you get all that!?" i whipped back to see Renge. "It was wonderful! The Demon butler along with the prince swooped in to save the one they truly loved! The Prince and COmmoner live happily ever after, the butler by there side!"

"You did this?!" She laughed. "Of course! all for a-!" i cut her off by growling.

"Your disgusting." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't change peoples lives! They are who they are. You can't rewrite them like a book. Haruhi is a smart and blunt girl that is loved by all! Tamaki is a flirtatious man who is loyal and believes in his friends! You can't change them, they are who they are! I am not some BUTLER! I care for everyone here! i don't want to hurt them! i want to protect every last one, even if it kills me! Can you rewrite that goal? Our lives, the drama and the mystery, those have made up our lives. Can you do something about that? NO. you can't just change people! We don't NEED changing, we are perfect in our own way! But you… you are the one person who i believe, i would never help. All you have done here is mess everything up, you have hurt our pride, you have hurt out looks. Not only that… you hurt Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi. You Renge… Disgust me." I glared coldly at the girl, letting my words sink in.

_Yes… when i am scared or flustered… be it from a thunderstorm or a horrible memory… My personality changes. It might be that i have acted so much like my brother that when my personality changes, its just my real one coming out… or it might be that its an overload from acting so nice, and i just release it._

_But… no matter when it happens, i feel calm afterwards, like everything is right in the world. So, when Kyouya cleared everything up with Renge. I said sorry to her and i asked if we could be friends. She agreed in a heartbeat, if it was from fear or not, i may never know… but… i was happy i had that dream last night. i feel so much better, like i could face the world. I apologized to the club about how i acted that day and then left right after._

_I packed up what little i had brought over to haruhi's and tried to leave but… right before i could, Haruhi's dad came out and hugged me. His real fatherly voice sounded out as he told me, 'Aki, you don't always have to hide. If you ever need somewhere to go, know that we are here for you.' and then just like that, he was back to his womanly go lucky self._

_When i arrived at home, i locked myself in my room and cried._

_Not from sadness or guilt… i cried because i was happy._

_To know i had someone who cared so much, someone who i only said hi to when i had to, someone who i hadn't spent days with like Haruhi… just someone i would greet… he welcomed me as if i was really Haruhi's sister. He may never know… but those few words made me so happy._

_I wonder… who else in this world could say something like that, towards me?_

* * *

**Anyone who actually reads this, thank Dino for another wonderful chapter! Remember, this isn't actually my writing, yes, i correct the grammer, but the writer of this is **Forever-Dino **'s work. Since she's so busy with her current story, i have taken the stories she never posted and have posted them here. There all her work.**

**Also, if you chat me and i answer, but at the end its says **-Dino**, it means that its her words, not mine.**

**We both thank you all for the support!**


End file.
